Les sentiments de Tenten
by Alyah Hyuga
Summary: Désolé le titre n'est pas tip top! mais je suis trop nulle pour ça! Bref petit OS avec un léger NejixTenten mais surtout un SasukexTenten! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!


Hello mes petits Ladoos, je vous postes un OS sur le couple très particulier : Sasuke x Tenten.

Je l'avais écrit il y' a plus de deux ans déjà, j'ai essayé de l'arranger un peu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Elle était là, devant sa tombe, depuis une heure ou peut être deux. Elle n'en savait rien mais ce qu'elle savait et qu'elle en était sûre et certaine, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas partir, c'est l'endroit où elle se sentait le mieux.

Cela faisait un an, jour pour jour qu'il l'avait abandonnée et laissée orpheline, elle qui n'avait jamais connue sa famille. Il s'était sacrifié pour protéger sa cousine qui avait voulu protéger Naruto..

Elle lui en a beaucoup voulu, mais au fond, elle savait que ce n'était pas de la faute d'Hinata et finit par lui pardonner. Malgré tout elles restèrent des amies proches et s'épaulaient du mieux qu'elles pouvaient.

Elle se souvient comme si cela s'était passé hier du regard du brun qu'il posa sur elle, avant de sourire tendrement et de fermer ses yeux à tout jamais. Elle tomba sur ses genoux et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, et on eut du mal à la réconforter.

La seule chose qui réussit à lui redonner du courage c'était le fait qu'ils étaient en pleine guerre et qu'ils devaient gagner pour que le sacrifice de l'héritier de la deuxième lignée de la famille Hyuga : la bunke, ne soit en vint.

Ce jour là, elle combattit comme jamais auparavant et donna toute sa force, tous étaient surpris de sa détermination et remercièrent intérieurement Naruto car c'était grâce à lui .

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant le « tueur » de son coéquipier, elle s'attaqua à lui sans pitié et finit par l'achever avec l'aide de Naruto, Shikamaru et Ino. Elle était heureuse d'avoir vengé son coéquipier.

La guerre finit, tous retournèrent à Konoha, avec un ninja en plus : Sasuke. Des funérailles furent organisés pour le prodige de Konoha comme tous aimaient l'appeler et qui le représentait si bien.

Ce jour la il pleuvait, car « la terre avait perdue un de ses anges », murmura Tenten en larmes lorsque le cercueil fut enterré. Beaucoup de ses coéquipiers l'avaient entendu et compatissaient pour elle, ils seraient là quoi qu'il arrive et ça elle le savait.

Tous déposèrent une fleur blanche sur son cercueil et la brune fut la dernière à mettre la sienne sauf qu'au grand étonnement de tous, elle déposa une rose rouge. Tous sentirent un pincement dans leur cœur et personne ne se doutait maintenant des sentiments de la kunoichi pour son coéquipier. La cérémonie finit, tous partirent, laissant la belle seule devant la tombe du Hyuga.

Aujourd'hui, elle était exactement à cette même place et les moments du passé ne cessaient de défiler dans sa tête. Elle prit une grande respiration et s'adressa à Neji, espérant qu'il l'entendrait !

\- Neji...tu me manques énormément ! Cela fait déjà un an mais je me souviens de nos entraînements et nos missions ensemble comme si c'était hier. J'y arrive toujours pas à croire que t'es parti et que dorénavant je suis seule. Parfois j'ai envie de te rejoindre, mais je sais que tu m'en voudras et en plus cela ne fera que du mal à tous. Mais sache le un jour je te rejoindrai Neji, c'est promis !

\- Pas question ! Ta place est parmi nous !

La brune se figea sur place. Elle reconnut cette voix grave et séduisante ayant des similarités avec celle du Hyûga se trouvant dans la tombe en face d'elle. Elle eut du mal à articuler.

\- Je ne suis rien sans lui Sasuke-san, je n'arrive pas à continuer mon chemin en me disant que plus jamais je ne pourrais le revoir, l'aider dans ses entraînements et faire des missions avec lui.

\- Neji n'aurait jamais aimé te voir dans ces états là, Tenten et ton devoir c'est de vivre pour lui

\- Je ne pourrais jamais y' arriver seule

\- Tu n'es pas seule Tenten, je suis là, on est tous là ! Répondit le brun en posant sa main sur son épaule

\- Merci Sasuke-San, fit la miss macaron avec un sourire triste

\- Allez viens, on rentre !

Tenten adressa un dernier regard vers la tombe de l'héritier de la bunke puis suivit le dernier survivant du clan Uchiwa dans un silence de morts mais finalement la brune ne put s'empêcher de lui poser une question.

\- Sasuke-san?

Le brun ténébreux resta silencieux ce qui signifiait dans son langage « oui? », la brune réussit à le décrypter car elle coutoya une personne ayant le même langage pendant plusieurs années.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ?

\- Pour les un an de la disparition de Neji, tous ont décidé d'organiser une soirée entre Ninjas et j'ai rencontré Ino qui m'a demandé si je ne t'avais pas vu, tous te cherchaient alors je lui ai dit que je savais où tu devais être et je suis venu te chercher

\- Il parle tellement...Il a beaucoup changé , pensa-t-elle ! Merci Sasuke-san , lui adressa la jeune femme

Les deux ninjas se dirigèrent vers le restaurant où tous avaient prévu de se réunir. Tous étaient déjà là-bas, il ne manquait que la brune et l'Uchiwa.

\- Ah vous êtes enfin là ! T'étais où ?

\- Sur la tombe de Neji, Ino

\- Ne te fais pas du mal pour rien ! Et l'oublie pas on est là pour toi

\- Arigato Sakura!

\- Allez venez vous asseoir ! Ajouta la miss aux quatre couettes

Les deux ninjas s'assirent l'un face à l'autre et tous commencèrent à se rappeler de leur coéquipier et ami qui était décédé il y' a de cela un an.

\- Dire qu'il est décédé il y' a déjà un an pensa Ino

\- Il est mort en héros, rétorqua Sakura

\- Je suis fière de l'avoir eu comme cousin

\- Ah ça Hinata tu peux l'être, lui répondit son coéquipier Kiba

\- Et toi Tenten comment te sens-tu ?

\- Vide Tema...Chaque jour je me dis que c'est impossible qu'il soit mort et que je le verrai arriver avec sa fière allure et son expression grave et sérieuse

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Tenten tu ne l'oublieras jamais et lui aussi d'où il est, il pense à toi ça c'est obligé, lui fit un beau blond en levant le pouce

\- Merci Naruto ! Le remercia Tenten avec un petit rire

\- Trinquons pour Neji qui nous voit d'où il est , rajouta Kiba en levant son verre

\- Trinquons pour Neji ! Dirent en chœur tous les autres

Tous trinquèrent ensemble en repensant à leur ami qui les regardaient de là où il était et ça ils en étaient sûr ! D'ailleurs, ils avaient raison sur toute la ligne, le beau brun ne rata aucun moment de la scène le sourire aux lèvres, sauf qu'il n'était pas au ciel mais assit non loin d'eux à les regarder.

Il s'approcha d'eux se mit derrière Tenten et la prit dans ses bras. Celle-ci se figea, et lorsqu'elle décida de se retourner, elle ne vit personne et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Personne ne comprit ce qu'elle avait et Ino décida de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tenten qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'inquiéta Ino

\- J'ai...j'ai senti quelqu'un me prendre dans ses bras, et c'était le parfum de Neji ! J'ai l'impression de devenir folle, répondit la brune en pleurant

\- Pleure pas Ten ! Je suis sure que ce n'est pas ton imagination et que c'était vraiment lui, qu'Ino crut bon de rajouter

\- Il te manque Tenten on le sait mais soit forte ! Vis pour lui, la réconforta la miss Haruno

\- On sera toujours là pour toi, la rassura Temari

\- Ça c'est clair ! lui fit Naruto

\- Merci encore à vous tous de me supporter telle que je suis !

\- A ton service Ten ! Jamais on te laissera, lui assura la blonde

Tenten leur fit un sourire pour les remercier et chacun lui rendit son sourire, même le sois disant glaçon ténébreux mais terriblement sexy : Sasuke.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de Neji, de leurs années passées jusqu'à tard et décidèrent de se séparer et rentrer chez eux, car oui, certains avaient des missions le lendemain.

* * *

Deux ans étaient passées depuis cette soirée et donc si mes calculs sont bons et ils le sont bien sûr, cela faisait trois ans que le prodige de Konoha était décédé. Tout était pareil au village du feu, enfin ou presque.

Certaines choses ont changées. Comme par exemple, l'hokage. En effet, Kakashi céda sa place au fils du quatrième hokage, Naruto.

Celui-ci était devenu le chef du village il y' a un an et demie de cela et une grande cérémonie fut organisée. Il rendit même hommage à Neji en le désignant comme un des plus grand ninjas que Konoha n'ait jamais connu sous les tonnerres d'applaudissements de tous les présents à cette cérémonie.

Le nouvel hokage a énormément progressé et tous savaient qu'il était capable de protéger le village au péril de sa vie, et chacun lui faisait confiance.

Il avait remplacé les vieux du conseil par Shikamaru et Temari qui étaient ensemble d'ailleurs. Tous étaient Jounin sauf Sasuke, et Tenten qui étaient dans l'ANBU et avaient souvent des missions ensembles.

Aujourd'hui Tenten alla dans la boutique des Yamanka, et la belle blonde ne fut en aucun cas surprise de la voir.

\- Bonjour Ino

\- Bonjour Ten

\- Il te reste des fleurs de lys ?

\- Bien sûr

Ino se dirigea vers la pièce qui en contenait et les ramena à son amie, qui la remercia puis la paya. Avant de partir elles discutèrent ensemble.

\- Je suppose que tu vas sur la tombe à Neji

\- Oui cela fait déjà trois ans et je n'y crois toujours pas il me manque tellement ! J'ai voulu lui emmener des fleurs de lys, ses préférées

\- Ten, t'es une kunoichi forte, t'es dans l'ANBU maintenant et je sais que ta force t'as aidé à surmonter cela

\- C'est aussi surtout grâce à Sasuke-san ! Le fait qu'on soit ANBU ensemble et qu'on partage souvent des missions me fait oublier Neji dans le sens où je le retrouve en Sasuke. Ils se ressemblent tellement

\- Faut remercier Naruto pour ça ! Il l'a remarqué et c'est pour ça qu'il vous a mis ensemble !

\- Il m'a d'ailleurs convoquée aujourd'hui ! J'irais après être passée au cimetière

\- Alors files, sinon tu risques d'être en retard

\- T'as raison ! A plus tard Ino

La belle brune sortit de la boutique et se dirigea vers le cimetière. Elle s'arrêta devant la tombe de son coéquipier et déposa délicatement les fleurs.

Elle resta accroupit et lui parla comme elle le faisait à chaque fois quelle venait lui rendre visite. Une heure passée, elle partit en direction du bureau de l'hokage. Arrivée, elle frappa, puis entra après avoir entendu un « Entrez ! » de son ami.

\- Bonjour Tenten je t'attendais !

\- Bonjour Hokage-sama veuillez m'excuser j'étais au cimetière

\- Je m'en doutais ! Et appelle moi Naruto et tutoie moi je te l'ai déjà dit

\- Héhé désolée !

Naruto lui fit un sourire magnifique auquel elle répondit ! Le sixième hokage prit une grande respiration et s'adressa à elle.

\- Si je t'ai convoqué c'est pour te parler de ce que Neji m'avait dit avant de mourir...

En effet, avant de mourir, Neji parla à Naruto et lui demanda un service que Naruto ne pouvait refuser !

\- Il m'a demandé de te protéger Tenten ! Il ne voulait pas te voir te morfondre sur sa mort et j'ai tout fait pour cela...

\- Jusqu'à me mettre avec Sasuke pour les missions car tu avais remarquais que je voyais Neji en Sasuke, le coupa la maîtresse d'armes de Konoha

\- C'est exactement ça ! Et je sais que j'ai eu raison de le faire surtout que vous vous complétez et vos missions sont un succès depuis un an.

\- Merci pour tout Naruto ! Neji est sûrement fier de pouvoir compter sur un ami comme toi , lui fit la brune tout en souriant

\- Il a intérêt surtout d'être fier de moi d'être devenu hokage sinon je lui botte les fesses le jour où je le reverrai

Tenten ria en imaginant la scène suivit par son ami. Naruto était un des seuls qui réussissait à la remettre de bonne humeur et la faire rire. Elle était heureuse de le compter parmi ses amis.

\- Bref, j'ai une mission pour Sasuke et toi ! Vous devrez aller au pays de la foudre et tuer de dangereux criminels qui sont très forts, j'ai confiance en vous deux et je sais que vous allez réussir comme à votre habitude ! c'est une mission de rang S, faites très attention !

\- Haï ! Quand devrons nous partir ?

\- Demain !

\- D'ac...QUOI ?

\- Je te laisse le soin d'aller prévenir Sasuke , répondit l'hokage avec un large sourire

\- Haï hokage-sama répondit la brune en soupirant

\- Tenten se leva, salua son ami puis sortit pour repartir chez elle mais avant, elle devait aller prévenir Sasuke de leur mission !

Elle se dirigea vers le manoir des Uchiwa, sonna et attendit quelques secondes avant qu'un beau ténébreux lui ouvrit la porte. On pouvait lire de la surprise sur son visage.

\- Tenten?

\- Bonjour Sasuke-san, j'étais chez Naruto et celui-ci nous confie une mission, lui tendit le dossier

\- C'est pour quand ?, fit le beau ténébreux en feuilletant le dossier

\- Demain !

\- QUOI ?

\- Oui il voulait que ça soit nous qui l'accomplissions le plus rapidement possible! C'est une mission de rang S ! Bref je ne tarde pas je vais te laisser mais on se retrouve à quelle heure demain ?

\- 7heures devant les portes de Konoha

\- Oui chef ! Alors à demain Sasuke-san

\- A demain Tenten! Lui répondit l'Uchiwa un sourire amusé aux lèvres

La brune partit en laissant son camarade qui rentra après que la silhouette de la brune disparut ! Cette dernière se dirigea directement chez elle pour se reposer !

Des rayons de soleil firent leur apparition dans la chambre d'une jeune femme endormie. Celle-ci ouvrit ses beaux yeux chocolat, se redressa et s'étira d'une manière simple et classe digne de son nom. Elle se leva se dirigea vers la salle de bains, prit une douche puis s'habilla.

Elle descendit et vit qu'il était 6heures 40, alors elle prit ses affaires et partit en direction des portes de Konoha sans rien manger car c'était devenu une habitude pour elle de ne pas prendre de petit déjeuner.

En arrivant, il était 6heures 50 et elle vit un Sasuke Uchiwa bras croisés dos contre un arbre en train d'attendre ! Lorsqu'il entendit des pas, il regarda en sa direction et c'est elle qui le salua.

\- Bonjour Sasuke-san

\- Bonjour Tenten ! On y va ?

\- Haï !

Les deux ANBU se mirent en route l'un à côté de l'autre, sautant d'arbres en arbres en synchronisation.

La route ne fut guère un problème, en effet ils arrivèrent en début de soirée et ne rencontrèrent aucune difficulté mis à part quelques ninjas qu'ils tuèrent assez facilement. Ils allèrent dans une auberge non loin de là et réservèrent deux chambres.

Ils mangèrent dans le restaurant de l'auberge tout en mettant au point leur tactique d'attaque. Fini, ils montèrent dans leur chambre respectifs et tombèrent rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, à 9heures Sasuke alla frapper dans la chambre de la brune. Celle-ci vint lui ouvrir avec une brosse dans la main et ses cheveux défaits.

\- Oh bonjour Sasuke-san, rentres je finis de me brosser les cheveux et on peut partir

L'Uchiwa rentra et s'assit sur le lit de la brune qui partit quant à elle se rasseoir devant la coiffeuse pour s'attacher les cheveux en ses deux éternels macarons. Le beau ténébreux ne put s'empêcher de la regarder, il l'a trouvait vraiment sublime les cheveux détachés.

Elle termina très rapidement, et les deux coéquipiers partirent pour leur mission plein de détermination dans leurs yeux.

Arrivés sur place, ils refirent une dernière fois un résumé de «comment cela allait se passer !» puis se mirent en place et attaquèrent tout d'abord les gardes qui furent facile à neutraliser, puis rentrèrent dans la base et s'attaquèrent à tous les criminels se trouvant devant eux.

À eux deux, ils tuèrent 13 criminels, avant d'arriver dans le bureau du principal dangereux criminel ! Ses hommes se mirent en position de combat pour s'attaquer aux deux ninjas, et le criminel voulut savoir qui ils étaient.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter de savoir qui nous sommes ? Cracha la brune

\- Chef, tous vos hommes ont été tués ! dit un homme en rentrant dans le bureau

\- Je veux savoir qui se permet de tuer mes hommes sans mon autorisation

\- Ça ça te regarde pas ! Lui fit le beau ténébreux

\- Trêve de blabla, tu vas mourir aujourd'hui !

\- T'es drôle ma mignonne ! Tensu, Orihi attaquez les !

Les deux hommes attaquèrent nos deux ANBU, Tenten s'occupa d'Orihi et Sasuke de Tensu !

Soudain le criminel vint aider ses hommes ! Il s'attaqua à Tenten qui se retrouva en difficulté contre deux hommes très puissants. Sasuke voyant la belle en difficulté acheva rapidement Tensu pour aller aider la brune mais avant d'arriver vers il vit une scène qui le figea sur place.

En effet le criminel disparaît du champ de vision de la brune sans qu'elle ne l'eut remarqué trop occupée à combattre Orihi et celui-ci en profita pour la transpercer par derrière. La belle tomba à genoux et la colère monta en Sasuke qui fonça vers les deux hommes.

Il tua tout d'abord Orihi puis il combattit le criminel quand soudain il le vit tomber. Sasuke regarda en direction de la kunoichi et vit qu'il l'avait atteint très près du cœur.

L'Uchiha se dirigea vers , et fut soulagé de sentir son cœur battre même si il ne battait que faiblement. Il la porta dans ses bras et se mit en route vers Konoha sans se soucier de rien d'autre.

La belle était inconsciente dans ses bras et respirait faiblement, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

Il ne voulait pas la perdre et devait à tout pris rejoindre Konoha le plus rapidement possible, la vie de la kunoichi en dépendait. Il arriva au village de feu en un temps record.

Il se mit à courir vers l'hôpital et en arrivant cria :

\- QU'ON VIENNE S'OCCUPER D'ELLE !

Tous les médecins se dirigèrent vers Sasuke et lui demandèrent de les suivre avec Tenten dans ses bras. Ce jour là Tsunade était à l'hôpital.

En effet, depuis qu'elle n'est plus hokage, elle consacrait beaucoup de son temps à l'hôpital.

Elle rejoignit les médecins dans la chambre et demanda à Sasuke ce qui s'était passé, celui-ci lui raconta toute l'histoire et il put voir le visage de l'ancienne hokage se décomposer !

Finalement, elle lui conseilla d'aller faire un rapport à Naruto pendant qu'elle restait au chevet de la brune. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et partit vers le bureau de son ami. Arrivé, il frappa puis rentra.

\- Sasuke ! vous êtes de retour, mais où est Tenten ?

\- A l'hôpital !

\- QUOI ? Que s'est-il passé ?

L'Uchiha raconta l'histoire pour la deuxième fois en moins de 20 minutes. Naruto afficha une tête d'enterrement, il avait peur pour son amie et il n'était pas le seul.

\- Viens on va à l'hôpital ! Suggéra le blond

Naruto se leva de son siège et sortit de son bureau suivit de son ami et ancien coéquipier. Ils partirent en direction de l'hôpital où ils trouvèrent Sakura et Hinata qu'ils saluèrent poliment et à qui ils demandèrent des nouvelles.

Tsunade-sama a réussit à stabiliser son état mais on doit la surveiller jour et nuit, elle reste quand même dans un état critique et son cœur peut faiblir et arrêter de battre à tout moment. Fit la rose

Sasuke et Naruto n'en rajoutèrent pas un mot, ils étaient trop perturbés pour parler. Ils ne voulaient pas perdre leur amie qui était précieuse à chacun des deux voir chacun des quatre amis présents !

Pendant ce temps, la brune était encore inconsciente, mais elle ouvrit les yeux et se trouva debout sur son ancien terrain et ne vit rien à part une lumière blanche. Elle fut attirée par cette lumière et commença à s' y diriger, avant d'être arrêtée par un bras.

\- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

La belle se figea en entendant cette voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait parmi des milliers d'autres. Elle ne voulait pas se retourner par peur qu'elle ne voit personne comme il y' a deux ans de cela lors de cette soirée avec tous ses amis !

\- Ne...Neji ?

\- Oui Tenten c'est moi, répondit l'Hyûga tout en la retournant

\- Tenten ne put retenir ses larmes et se mit à pleurer. Neji posa sa main sur sa joue et sécha ses larmes. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et se perdit dans les yeux de l'héritier de la bunke.

\- Celui-ci la regarda tendrement et lui fit un magnifique sourire dont seul lui détenait le secret.

\- Neji...tu m'as tellement manqué !

\- Toi aussi Ten !

Tenten se blottit dans ses bras et Neji resserra son étreinte. Elle ne savait pas où elle était mais elle était heureuse d'être là c'était l'essentiel !

\- Et cette lumière blanche c'est quoi ?

\- L'autre côté !

\- Tu veux dire...

\- Que si t'avais traversé tu serai décédée !

\- Laisses moi traverser Neji ! Je veux te rejoindre

\- Pas question ! Ton heure n'est pas encore arrivée

\- Neji je n' y arriverai pas sans toi !

\- Ten, fais le pour moi je t'en pris...

La belle kunoichi laissa des larmes couler sur son visage et encore une fois Neji les sécha et la regarda amoureusement.

Elle le savait si il était encore vivant, elle filerait le parfait amour avec lui mais malheureusement le destin en a voulu autrement !

\- Je sais très bien que tu m'aime mais je sais aussi que tu n'est pas insensible à l'Uchiwa

\- Mais c'est toi que je voulais Neji !

\- Je sais mais on y peut rien c'est le destin ! Alors tu va me faire le plaisir de déclarer tes sentiments à Sasuke et surtout vit pour moi...Promets moi que tu le fera !

\- Mais...

\- Promets le !

\- C'est promis !

Neji la regarda et lui sourit de son plus beau sourire. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres auquel elle répondit amoureusement. Il la relâcha puis commença à partir.

\- Neji où vas-tu ?

\- Un endroit où tu n'es pas encore invitée !

Le Hyuga commença à partir tout en souriant mais la douce voix de sa bien aimée le retint.

\- Je voudrais savoir une dernière chose. Est-ce que tout cela est réel ? Ou bien est-ce dans ma tête que ça se passe ?

Neji la regarda d'un air radieux et sa voix résonna avec forces aux oreilles de Tenten, malgré la brume lumineuse qui descendait sur eux en masquant sa silhouette.

\- Bien sûr que cela se passe dans ta tête, Ten, mais pourquoi donc faudrait-il en conclure que ce n'est pas réel ?

Sans même pouvoir lui répondre, la belle kunoichi eut une vision noire puis ouvrit doucement ses yeux et vit des murs blancs et sentit une pression sur sa main.

Elle réussit à regarder avec difficulté et vit que son coéquipier lui tenait la main et discutait avec Naruto, Sakura et Hinata.

Celle ci resserra sa main dans celle de Sasuke qui avec surprise se retourna vers elle, et ses amis firent le même geste. Ils partagèrent la même expression : le soulagement.

\- Tenten ! Tu es enfin réveillée ! Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Bien Naruto! Je suis heureuse de vous voir

\- Nous aussi Ten-chan !

\- Nous sommes soulagés de te revoir parmi nous

\- Merci Sakura

Le brun lui ne dit un mot mais tenait toujours la main de la belle. Tous décidèrent de partir et les laisser seuls pour un moment. Ils quittèrent la chambre après avoir salué les deux ANBU !

\- Je suis soulagé de te voir enfin réveillée Tenten

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiété Sasuke-san

\- Non ! C'est à moi de m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir protégée

\- Chuuuut ! Je me suis toujours sentie en sécurité avec toi

L'Uchiwa lui sourit tendrement et passa délicatement ses doigts dans les cheveux détachés de la brune. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et chacun se perdit dans les pupilles de l'autre.

La kunoichi posa sa main sur la joue de son coéquipier, leva légèrement la tête et déposa ses lèvres sur ceux de l'ANBU en face d'elle. Elle redoutait d'être repoussée, mais loin d'avoir cette idée, le beau brun répondit à son baiser qui de timide passa à langoureux et sensuel.

À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent à contre cœur.

\- Sasuke...

\- Je t'aime ! avoua le beau brun en déposant son doigt sur les lèvres de sa compagne

Pour seule réponse la brune captura les lèvres de son amant qui l'embrassa de plus belle.

Ensuite, celle-ci avec difficulté car elle ressentait encore les douleurs de ses blessures se blottit dans les bras de Sasuke qui la serra dans ses bras et déposa son menton sur sa tête.

Il lui fit des caresses sur son bras ce qui fit retomber la brune dans les bras de Morphée. L'Uchiwa sourit face à cette scène. Il avait l'impression de tenir un ange dans ses bras.

Il l'a remit dans son lit, lui embrassa le front puis sortit de la chambre où il trouva Sakura, Hinata et Naruto visiblement en train de l'attendre. Ils voulurent savoir si les deux allaient bien.

\- Elle va bien ! Elle s'est endormie, elle est fatiguée

\- C'est normal ! Elle va beaucoup dormir ces jours à venir intervint Sakura

\- D'ailleurs elle pourra rentrer chez elle dès demain ! Informa la Hyûga

\- Tu t'occupes d'elle Sasuke ? Demanda Naruto

\- Oui ! Je l'emmènerai au manoir

\- J'espère qu'elle va accepter ! S'inquiéta l'hokage

\- Elle va accepter ! On est ensemble

\- QUOI ?

\- Chuuut ! Pas si fort crétin tu risques de la réveiller

\- Ah ouais héhé désolé !

\- Félicitations ! Elle a enfin réussi à passer à autre chose

\- Oui, mais elle n'oubliera jamais ton cousin, ça c'est sûr et certain !

Tous acquiescent ! Ils étaient tout à fait d'accord avec le brun.

D'ailleurs chacun savait que Sasuke lui rappelait Neji et c'est pour cela qu'elle tomba amoureuse de lui et pas d'un autre. Finalement, Naruto et Sasuke rentrèrent chez eux en laissant les deux médecins qui étaient de gardes cette soirée là.

Le lendemain, Sasuke revint et entra dans la chambre de sa douce. Il l'a vit assise sur son lit à regarder par la fenêtre.

Lorsqu'elle l'entendit elle se tourna vers lui et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur son front, et par réflexe la brune ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce moment.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Beaucoup mieux ! Merci Sasuke-san

\- Ten, va falloir oublié les formules de politesses, on est ensemble fit le brun amusé

\- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Rétorqua la brune, un sourire gênée sur les lèvres

Sasuke trouva sa dulcinée adorable et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser avec amour. La belle ne cessait de regarder son amant avec le sourire aux lèvres, un sourire doux sincère qui ne s'était pas affiché sur son visage depuis bien longtemps.

\- Tu va pouvoir sortir aujourd'hui ! J'ai signé les papiers

\- Haï ! Je veux partir le plus vite possible d'ici, je déteste les hôpitaux ! Avoua Tenten, une tête dégoûtée

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres princesse !

Tenten rigola d'un petit rire que Sasuke trouva magnifique. La belle commença à se lever mais le brun ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon.

En effet, il prit Tenten dans ses bras telle une princesse et sortit de la chambre par la fenêtre. Il sauta d'arbre en arbre avec la belle dans ses bras qui se tint à lui et se blottit du mieux qu'elle put contre son torse.

Arrivé, il descendit sur le sol et la brune fut surprise de voir l'endroit se trouvant devant elle.

\- Mais c'est ton manoir !

\- Notre manoir, Ten !

\- Hein ?

\- Bienvenue chez toi princesse !

\- Oh Sasuke-sa...mon chéri

Sasuke fut amusé par sa belle. Elle le faisait rire et il aimait ce côté naturel de sa personnalité.

Il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser doux et sensuel auquel son amante répondit. Il l'a déposa par terre et celle-ci pénétra dans le manoir et fut émerveillée, ses yeux brillaient.

\- Waouh ! C'est immense ici

\- Tu n'as encore rien vu !

\- Faut que je le visite ton manoir

\- NOTRE manoir Ten, notre manoir

\- Ah ouais désolé chéri fit-elle puis déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant

Tenten commença monter les escalier et visita chacune des pièces et fut émerveillée par chacune d'entre elles, telle une petite enfant et tout cela sous le regard amusé de son bien aimé.

La dernière pièce l'émerveilla encore plus c'était une somptueuse chambre avec des couleurs certes sombres mais qui dégageait ce quelque chose en plus qui la différencie des autres chambres.

\- C'est magnifique !

\- Tant mieux qu'elle te plaise parce que c'est notre chambre

\- C'est vr...Aïe mon dos ! Cria-t-elle après avoir sauté sur Sasuke

\- Désolé Ten je t'ai fais mal ?

\- Non c'est moi, tu n'y est pour rien ! Vivement que je ressente plus rien dit-elle en soupirant

\- Bientôt ne t'inquiète pas , il lui déposa un baiser sur son front

La brune se lova dans les bras de son amant. Elle se sentait bien et en sécurité avec lui. Il arrivait à lui faire un peu oublier Neji et ça elle le remercierait jamais assez.

Finalement, ils finirent par se séparer et l'Uchiwa conseilla enfin non veuillez excuser mon erreur impardonnable, obligea la belle à se reposer.

\- Mais euh faut que je prenne une douche avant !

\- Très bien mais après tu te reposes !

\- Ah oui mais je peux pas me doucher

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai pas de tenue de rechange

\- Suis moi !

Sasuke sortit et se dirigea vers une pièce voisine suivit par Tenten. En rentrant la jeune femme analysa la chambre mieux que la première fois qu'elle l'a visita.

Elle vit deux cadres accrochés au mur. Sur l'un Fugaku et Mikoto et sur l'autre la famille au complet. Elle détourna le regard vers son petit ami et celui-ci ouvra une armoire remplie de vêtements, il se retourna vers la femme derrière lui et lui dit :

\- Tu as ici toutes les tenues ayant appartenu à ma mère choisie celle qui te plaît

\- Oh...mais elles te tiennent à cœur s'étonna la miss aux macarons

\- Justement c'est pour cela que je te laisse les porter toi !

Tenten eut un sourire tendre aux lèvres et s'approcha du beau ténébreux et l'embrassa sur le front tout en murmurant un « Merci... ! »

\- Je te laisse choisir la tenue que tu veux ! Tu va te doucher puis tu te reposes, compris ?

\- Oui papa ! Rajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil

\- En attendant je vais voir Naruto, il sera content d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! A plus tard, chérie

\- A plus tard

L'Uchiwa partit en laissant sa dulcinée dans la chambre de ses parents. Celle-ci regarda les vêtements puis décida de mettre un kimono rouge avec des motifs blancs.

Elle quitta la chambre, se dirigea vers sa nouvelle chambre, posa son habit sur le lit et entra dans la salle de bains.

Elle se mit sous l'eau chaude qui lui fit comme des électrochocs sur son corps et réveilla ses douleurs mais elle s'en rendait pas compte tellement cela lui faisait du bien de sentir l'eau couler sur son corps.

Elle resta une heure, puis se décida de sortir. Elle se couvrit le corps d'une serviette, se sécha les cheveux et sortit de la pièce pour aller se jeter sur son lit moelleux. Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que le sommeil l'avait emporté.

Le beau ténébreux décida de rentrer pour voir comment allait sa belle. Il se dirigea vers la chambre et la vit couverte d'une simple serviette en train de de dormir.

Cette scène l'attendrit et il ne put s'empêcher de trouver sa princesse magnifique. Il l'a détailla et fut bouche bée devant autant de beauté. Cela devrait être interdit d'être autant gâté par la nature.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa doucement ce qui l'a réveilla. Elle lui sourit, passa sa main sur sa joue puis se leva et s'assit sur le lit.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Trop bien ! Ce lit est tellement moelleux !

\- Sasuke eut un petit sourire.

\- Tant mieux ! Au fait ? Jolie tenue, Ten, la taquina le brun en lui faisant un clin d'œil

\- Oh...Pardon Sasuke-san j'ai complètement oublié de m'habiller ! S'excusa-t-elle, toute rouge

\- Ten ! Oublies les « Sasuke-san » et ne t'excuse pas chérie on est ensemble c'est tout à fait naturel de te voir ainsi

\- Oui, tu as raison !

Sasuke entra dans la salle de bains pour prendre à son tour une douche et laissa la belle s'habiller.

Celle-ci mit son kimono qui lui allait parfaitement et décida d'abandonner ses macarons pour un simple chignon. Lorsque Sasuke sortit avec une serviette autour de la taille elle se retourna et ne put détacher ses yeux.

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter au nez devant un Sasuke amusé par ce comportement.

\- Ca va?

\- Euh..Ouii ouii

L'Uchiwa s'approcha d'elle le sourire aux lèvres et la souleva dans ses bras telle une princesse et l'embrassa.

Elle répondit à son baiser tout en passant ses mains dans les cheveux de son beau brun. Il avait beaucoup changé et grâce à Naruto il était devenu « humain », tout comme Neji !

Elle remercierait toute sa vie l'hokage pour ça ! Sasuke finit par la relâcher et remarqua sa tenue.

\- Tu es sublime ! Il te va à merveille

\- Merci Sasuke ! Tu devrais t'habiller tu vas tomber malade rajouta-t-elle en étant rouge pivoine

\- T'as raison , fit le brun sourire amusé aux lèvres

Le ténébreux sortit un kimono bleu foncé de son armoire et s'habilla pendant que Tenten détournait le regard sentant le rouge lui montait au nez. Après avoir fini il tendit son bras à sa belle qu'elle prit et sortirent ensemble.

Dans la rue, tous se retournèrent sur le chemin, étonnés de les voir ensemble aussi proches, mais tous trouvaient qu'ils allaient à merveille ensemble. La soirée fut un rêve pour la jeune femme qui ne cessait de rire et parler avec son amant qui était au petit soin pour elle.

Lorsqu'ils finirent, le bel Uchiha l'emmena sur l'herbe se coucha et elle mit sa tête sur son torse.

\- Le ciel est magnifique ce soir !

\- Pas autant que toi !

\- Oh...je t'aime !

\- Je t'ai...

Avant même qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, la brune posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui offrit un des plus beaux baisers, ce dernier l'accentua et finalement ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

La brune remit sa tête sur le torse du bel homme et sans même s'en rendre compte s'endormit.

\- Ten, on rentre ?

\- …

\- Tenten?

Sasuke releva la tête et vit sa belle dormir. Il se releva difficilement et doucement pour ne pas réveiller la brune, la prit dans ses bras telle une princesse, ce qu'elle était pour lui évidemment et se dirigea vers le manoir.

En arrivant, il monta les escaliers, rentra dans leur chambre, la déposa sur le lit, lui ôta son kimono et la trouva splendide en sous vêtements.

Il la mit sous la couverture, ôta son kimono à son tour pour se retrouver en boxer et la rejoignit. Il l'a tint par la taille, et finit par s'endormir à son tour très rapidement.

* * *

L'hokage était dans son bureau à faire les cents pas. En effet, il attendait le retour de son meilleur ami qu'il avait envoyé en mission.

Il commençait à perdre patience jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper. Il espérait que ce soit lui. Il cria un « ENTREZ ! » digne de la cinquième du nom qui aurait été fière de lui si elle l'avait entendu. Il fut soulagé de voir son meilleur ami rentrer.

\- Sasuke enfin t'es là ! pas le temps pour le rapport Tenten est en train d'accoucher va la rejoindre immédiatement !

Sans se le faire prier, Sasuke sortit comme un éclair et se dirigea vers l'hôpital. En le voyant arriver, Hinata comprit qu'il cherchait la chambre de sa femme et lui cria un « CHAMBRE 213 » avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit !

Le brun répondit un « merci ! » et s'y dirigea. Il devait soutenir sa femme, car oui Tenten était devenue Tenten Uchiwa et cela depuis 2ans et demie déjà.

Lorsque l'anniversaire de leurs deux ans ensembles arriva, Sasuke décida de la demander en mariage et celle-ci accepta sans même réfléchir. Ils s'étaient mariés le mois suivant, et furent unis par l'hokage lui même.

Un an et demi passèrent avant que Tenten ne tombe enceinte au plus grand bonheur de son mari qui était heureux d'avoir une descendance. Aujourd'hui c'était son accouchement, et il lui avait promis avant de partir en mission qu'il reviendrait pour être présent ce jour là et il avait tenu parole.

En arrivant il ouvra la porte et vit sa femme allongée en plein travail. Il la rejoignit s'assit sur le bord du lit près d'elle et prit sa main.

\- Sasuke ! Tu es là

\- Je te l'avais promis, Ten ! Lui dit son époux en lui embrassant le front

\- Je t'aime

\- Je t'aime aussi princesse

Tenten sentit que son enfant voulait sortir. Elle commença à pousser soutenue par son mari qui lui tenait toujours la main.

Soudain elle sentit que quelqu'un venait de prendre son autre main et instinctivement, elle tourna la tête et sourit.

Elle ne voyait certes personne mais sentit la présence du Hyûga et quelques secondes plus tard, elle en était sûre, il venait de déposer un baiser sur son front.

Elle ferma les yeux et sourit encore une fois. En ouvrant les yeux elle entendit des pleurs et regarda son mari qui était fier d'elle.

\- Félicitations Madame Uchiwa, c'est un petit garçon ! Lui fit une des médecin en lui tendant l'enfant

\- Oh bienvenu mon petit cœur

\- Bienvenu dans la famille Neji Uchiwa

\- Hein ?

\- Tu voulais pas l'appeler comme ça?

\- Si mais comment as-tu su ?

\- L'instinct chérie ! Je suis fier qu'il porte le prénom d'un grand ninja

La brune regarda son mari amoureusement et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle était fière de l'avoir comme époux et leur enfant venait confirmer leur amour.

Mais la belle n'oubliera jamais Neji car même si cela fait plus de 9ans qu'il est décédé, il est dans son cœur à tout jamais.


End file.
